


Possessive

by redmasquerade13



Category: Final Fantasy, Final Fantasy XV
Genre: Aftercare, Battle, Bondage, F/M, Gunplay, Possessive Behavior, Rough Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-12-17
Updated: 2017-12-17
Packaged: 2019-05-03 02:45:59
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 6,172
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14559156
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/redmasquerade13/pseuds/redmasquerade13
Summary: Your sunshine boyfriend comes home grumpy as all hell, and decides to remind you who you belong to.





	Possessive

**Author's Note:**

> PLEASE if you have any trauma related to guns, tread carefully. Guns are involved here in more ways than one.  
> You can find my tumblr, where this was originally posted, in my linktree, along with several other accounts of mine! https://linktr.ee/redmasqueradecosplay

Okay, was everything in place? Was this going to work?

You knew Prompto had a heavy day of training on his plate, there always was one like it the day before he was to go out on an assigned hunt. But this was different – you remembered how he looked surprisingly stressed about it when he left early in the morning. You had a feeling he’d come home sore and exhausted, so you decided to help him relax.

You wore one of his t-shirts and a pair of black underwear to welcome him home, and a small dab of the perfume he gave you for your birthday. You had some nice candles burning and ordered from his favorite takeout place, the lights dimmed to give him a break from the glaring fluorescents of the city. You knew this was as much for you as it was for him since you wanted him so desperately. Maybe it was all completely selfish, but there was something about him on the days where he wore his Kinsglaive coat that set your mind on fire.

You were about to text him to see how long he’d be before he got home, when you heard the jingle of keys outside the door. You leapt up from the couch, adjusting your hair and panties, and sat on one of the bar stools as casual-sexy as you could manage. If he didn’t find it exactly hot you knew it could at least make Prompto laugh, and that was as almost as good as sex to you.

But you in one of his shirts and that particular pair of panties he seemed to enjoy taking off with his teeth whenever you wore them? You were sure you had hit the bullseye with this set up.

Finally, the lock turned and the door opened, and Prompto dragged himself inside. He didn’t even look up as he closed and locked the door behind him, it wasn’t until he hung his keys by the hook next to the door that he finally saw you. His hair was messed up and his face had a few scratches and a bit of dirt here and there, and his jacket – the one that turned you on like wild – was the same. To fight off the chill in the night air he had a scarf and gloves, and he froze as he went to remove his gloves at the sight of you.

He said nothing for a while, and just stared at you. He couldn’t stop looking at your legs and how you let his t-shirt hang just barely enough to hide your center.

You licked your lips, raised an eyebrow, and whispered a simple “Hey, baby.”

He looked at your face, and your tousled hair, and his voice went from the typical boyish, playful pitch you loved to a new tone: husky and definitely not playing around, like he suddenly aged a few years in the best possible way. “You look good enough to eat…” he said, his voice trailing off. You quivered at his words, and you bit your lip and tilted your head, reaching to slowly pull off the t-shirt. You expected to be holding the cards for the night, being able to have a sense of control over the situation.

That was not to be the case.

Without another word, he took long, hurried steps towards you, and yanked you up to his lips. His arms tight around you, with one hand controlling your movements on your neck and one teasingly close to your ass, he kicked the bar stool under you to the floor, making way for him to press you against the counter. He kissed you so fiercely you bent over backwards against the surface, and fought back with your tongue, leaning forward to meet his starving mouth.

With a gloved hand, Prompto grabbed your rear and squeezed hard. You whimpered into his mouth, pushing yourself against him even more. Your tongues fought and danced between your groans, the kiss full of need. He placed his hands on the counter to capture you with his arms, and rolled his hips up to grind against you. You felt his hardened length as he pressed close, and you reached up to remove his scarf. As you pulled it off and went to toss it to the side, he grabbed it out of your hands and flipped you around.

You were bent over the counter again, your wetness barely hidden under your panties as it faced him. He took the scarf and quickly wrapped it around your wrists. You were bound and bent, and he practically shoved your legs apart. You turned your head and watched him remove his gloves, a dark look in his eye. You had the image of an incensed, ravenous behemoth chasing after a chocobo cross your mind. And instead of Prompto being the chocobo, as he usually would be, he was the hungry beast.

This was a completely different Prompto, one you had never seen before. You had no idea what had happened during training, but it obviously irritated him enough that it gave him this dark side that wanted to punish and control.

And it was ruining your panties.

He seemed to notice this, because as he held your back down with a firm hand, he started to stroke your covered sex. He caressed every inch of your backside, tugging at the hemlines of your underwear without pulling it off you, and instead moved the fabric to the side to begin fingering you. He didn’t hold back, and quickly escalated to an intense pace, curving his fingers so he finger-fucked you just right. You sighed with lust, and in response, he gave you a hard swat on your ass. That pushed a moan from your throat, and he added a second, third finger. You moaned again, much louder, as his digits hit your g-spot over and over.

He leaned over you as he continued, and he smacked your ass again. You arched your back and your head hit his shoulder. He grabbed you by the neck, and growled in your ear, “You are mine, you understand? No one else can have you, no one else will fuck you like this. Do you hear me,  _you are fucking mine_.” You couldn’t hold back a shiver of pleasure, and he released you to give you another spank, much harder than before. You squealed, and he grabbed your neck again, and said with an authoritative tone, “Tell me, who do you belong to? I am going to make you scream who your pussy belongs to. Let’s start with you saying your master’s name with your little whimpers.” He pulled his fingers out, and you keened pitifully, wishing and wanting them back.

“Prompto…” you mewled, “please fuck me.”

You felt him step away. He chuckled, and you felt a shiver go down your spine. Normally he would either give in to your begging and fuck you senseless or would start pleasuring you immediately after teasing you enough. This sort of edging he was using was new, and while you wanted attention you also felt a ball of excitement in your belly – he was leading you down a mysterious path and you had no idea what he had in store for you.

“You’re going to have to wait a bit, I think,” he said as he grabbed your wrists and pulled you to the center of the room. He walked around your quivering form with an air of sensuality and command until he was behind you again. He snaked his hands under the t-shirt, tracing spirals up your abdomen like the runes on a campground, like he was marking you as his haven. He reached your breasts and rolled your hardened nubs as he pressed his face by your ear, taking in your scent and breathing heavily. He kissed and bit at your neck and your ears, both of you sighing with desire. Desperately wanting to touch him, you palmed his erection beneath his pants as best as you could with your binding, and he welcomed it.

He ground his hips into your hands, and let one of them leave a breast and slide under your panties to give attention to your screaming bundle of nerves. He rubbed gentle circles around it, occasionally swiping a finger through your juices to make every inch of your center wet. Prompto pressed down and swirled with matching pressure, making you shudder from the stimulation. You continued to rub your hands against him as much as you could manage, and you begged again “Prom, baby, please. I need you inside me.”

“Not yet.”

He stopped his ministrations and pushed you to your knees. Moving in front of you, he knelt down to your level, and lifted up the shirt, bringing the bottom up and making you hold it in your teeth. After adjusting it so your breasts were laid bare with nothing hiding them, he stepped back, admiring the sight before him. You were insanely aroused by the way Prompto eyed every inch of you, and you nodded obediently when he ordered you to hold still. He left and headed to your bedroom. You had a suspicion of what he was grabbing, and you felt even more turned on at the idea, if that were possible.

He came into the room and you found that you had guessed right – he had his camera. You moaned from the pleasure of having a boyfriend who  _loved_  photography. He had taught you how to use his equipment well so you both had pictures to return to on lonely nights and even had a few videos to remember… _special_  evenings with.

You looked up at the lens with the sexiest face you could with your mouth occupied. He took several from multiple angles in the front, then moved to your sides, and your back. He stood behind you and pulled on your hair so you looked up at him, or rather, the camera, so he’d have a POV shot. “Lay your head down, and keep your tight little ass high in the air where your master can see it,” he commanded. You obeyed, lying on your cheek against the wood flooring, and he moved some stray hairs so he could get a shot of your profile. You arched your back a bit so your buttocks stood out, and he snapped the button several times. He went to stand behind you again and you made sure your head was turned enough that he could have your face in the photo, having a good idea what he was after: a photo of his girlfriend in complete submission, with eyes that begged to be fucked, but willing to wait patiently for him. Prompto’s cock was worth the wait.

He finally went to put the camera on the counter, but you saw the little red light signifying that it was recording. He checked the angle, and turned back to you, and you kept your buttocks in the air and face on the floor as you watched him undo his pants. He pulled his member out, and began to slowly stroke himself. He knelt behind you and pulled you up by the hair, rubbing himself against your ass and sighing. “I’m going to fuck you until you can’t walk,” Prompto growled.

He pushed you back down and pulled your ass up. You looked behind you to see him leaning down and doing exactly what you wanted – taking your panties off with his teeth. He maintained eye contact as long as he could until your sex was free. After letting your underthings drop to your bent knees, he made his way back up, stopping to run his tongue over your wet folds. You dropped the shirt from your mouth as you moaned his name in response. He sat straight, and with nothing but your natural juices as lubricant, he pushed his entire length into you. You whimpered from the feeling of fullness, more tight than usual from the lack of thorough foreplay.

He started slow, helping you adjust to the feeling, and you begged “Faster, please.” He chuckled, “My little toy is so needy. I think I’ll make you wait for that.” He went agonizingly slow, but you relished the feeling of him exiting and entering you gently enough you could feel every shift in your muscles to make way for him. You listened to him breathing heavily, and let out a whine, this was driving you absolutely crazy. You were desperate for him to go faster but also wishing for him to keep going at this leisurely pace so you could enjoy every inch of him so deeply.

He only lasted going slow for a minute, with a curse under his breath, he picked up his speed. Prompto grabbed hold of your hip, and began to slam into you with his newfound darkened hunger. You began to squeal with every thrust, unable to form proper words as you began the journey to your climax. He was fucking you so hard, you were sure you would both break the floor. He leaned over, one elbow holding him up so he was just above you, and the other hand pulling your hair back. Your head was back on his shoulder as before, and he began to mutter in your ear with labored breaths. “Y/N, who owns you? Who owns your pussy?”

“You, Prompto. Baby, don’t – _Ah_  – don’t stop,” you were barely able to release the words between your moans. He let out another chuckle, suddenly pulling out and releasing his hold on you. “No, please,” you cried out pitifully. He took you by the wrists and helped you stand. He walked you back over to the counter and he adjusted the camera. With the shirt out of your mouth, it had fallen to cover your breasts when you stood. Obviously that wouldn’t do, and he pulled it over your head, still clinging to your arms since the scarf at your hands wouldn’t let it drop. Fully exposed, you heard him removing his clothes so he could join you in your vulnerable state.

You turned to watch as he removed his boots, unbuckled his holster, let his pants and boxers fall to the floor, tossed his jacket to join the knocked over barstool, and yanked his shirt over his head. As much as you loved him in the Kinsglaive uniform, you loved watching him get undressed. Every moment of it. The way his stretch marks and freckles moved with his pale skin as he shed layers felt so freeing to watch, and was almost like a funny reminder of how you both opened up to each other. Your first kiss was sweet, and had been a longtime coming – the both of you had a lot of walls that took an equal amount of work to let down.

That sweetness was nowhere to be found this time, however. He looked at you with those darkened blue eyes as he vigorously stroked his member, precum beginning to drip over his fingers. He bent you over roughly, and with his released essence, he began to play with your clit. You whimpered for what felt like the hundredth time as you felt waves of pleasure take over you again. Prompto licked the thumb on his free hand and began to tease your second entrance, applying pressure every time he backed away from your greedy bundle of nerves.

You didn’t realize it, but gears were turning in his head as you closed your eyes and cried out as he edged you. He looked away from your blissful face as a tear slipped down your nose from his stimulation. You were so close, but he wasn’t done with you.

He pulled away suddenly. Obediently staying where he put you, you angled your head to watch him digging into his discarded holster. He pulled out his beloved revolver, and your eyes widened.  _Oh, no way_ , you thought. Fear suddenly gripped at your heart – what was this? You were enjoying how rough he was being, how dominant, but this was almost too much. Then you had a thought in your mind – wasn’t he assigned to a monster hunt that was meant to head out tomorrow? There had been an odd assortment of beasts trying to push their way into Old Lestallum, and King Regis was sending some of his finest, with Prompto leading them.

You found your arousal reemerging, and as Prompto removed the unused bullets and wiped it clean, your brain put the pieces in place. This was another power fetish. You wanted him to kill something, to save the innocent, with the very thing he used to fuck you. You lustfully sighed as quietly as you could manage, but he still heard you. He stood, and swung the gun around his finger, his eyes already fucking you. You felt yourself starting to drip, a bead of your juices dribbling down your leg.

“You want me to fuck you with this? You want to scream my name as I play with your clit with my gun?” he asked, a corner of his mouth turning upwards into a smirk. “Yes, sir,” you moaned.

He pushed his hips against your ass, his hand with the gun snaking around to your front. With the tip of it, he began to press into your neglected folds, slowly pulling it up towards your clit. The cold metal made you shiver, and you began to breathe quickly. If it was from the instinctual fear or the arousal, you couldn’t tell, but  _Astrals_ , you were loving this. You never expected a gun to feel so good but it was doing magic under Prompto’s care. You felt his erection grinding against you, and he circled the revolver around your clit again. You began to groan loudly, this was bringing you to the edge so quickly.

He knelt, sliding his body against your buttocks as he went down to the floor. His face met your sex, and he began to rim your asshole with quick flicks of his tongue. You shook, a particularly loud cry emanating from your mouth, as he allowed his ministrations to become more sloppy. His saliva began to slide down the short distance to your labia, and you noticed that there was something else teasing to enter you. Without much more of a warning, the revolver was pushed into you and began to move at a high speed. “ _Unh,_ _Prompto, fuck!_ ”you yelled out, more aroused than you could remember ever being, as he began to bang you with the gun in a way that was new to the weapon, and to the both of you.

Your hands clenched tightly and you bit your lip, this was a whole new type of erotic that neither of you expected to experience. The sounds your essence made against the gun were almost blasphemous, and you found yourself groaning when he began pushing it a bit deeper as he fucked you with it. You looked up, and your eyes met the camera lens. Thinking about how you and your boyfriend could watch and enjoy this later, you released your held tongue and began to vocalize every sound that wanted to emerge.

You were screaming, every inch of you was shaking with intense desire. This gun was making what normally was incredible sex something completely new and thrilling. You started to beg, “Prompto, please let me cum, I’m going to cu- _AH_ ,” he had pushed it in as far as your body would let it, as he pressed two fingers against your clit. “Finish around my gun, I want to remember what I am fighting for every time I shoot it – I fight to be able to come home to you, your body, and this cunt. You are mine,” he kissed the round of your ass as he stood, not slowing down his thrusting, “Now cum for me, baby.”

You let yourself hit your climax, thinking about how he was going to come home tomorrow with another victory under his belt, and how you were cumming on what was going to lead to that victory. You couldn’t keep yourself quiet as wave after wave of your orgasm hit you – you were sure that your neighbors could hear everything, but you didn’t care. You felt Prompto pull the gun out of your folds, letting out another cry at the feeling, and heard it as it hit the floor. He undid the scarf from your wrists, and you put your hands on the counter to let them stretch.

He was at your ear suddenly. “Do you think you can rest? I’m not done with you,” he growled into your ear, and you felt his cock slide into you. You yelped out of surprise, and it turned into a moan as you felt him moving in you at the fringes of your finished climax. You pushed yourself up so you could kiss him as he fucked you, and he desperately returned the kiss. Your tongues tangled and twisted between your lips, and he groped your breasts roughly, making his own grunts and groans as he filled you.

“I want to finish in you, let me claim you, babe,” his words came through your kisses. He tilted his head to suck on your neck as he shoved his hips up towards you again and again, leaving hickeys and bite marks as his rhythm began to waver. He was close, and you found yourself about to join him as he moved his hand down to your center. You reached around to tightly grip his hair with both hands as you teetered to the edge again, and you released again as he cried out your name and fucked his gushing seed into you.

_Hot damn._

His arms circled your waist and his forehead hit your shoulder as he inhaled deeply, working to catch his breath. You were still reeling from your second orgasm as he softly tickled your belly button, pulling a giggle from you. He turned you around and leaned you against the counter again, this time keeping his kisses gentle and loving. Prompto sweetly moved your hair from your face, and held your head in his hands, almost like he was holding something fragile and sacred. You pulled your lips away but touched your forehead to his and gazed into his eyes. You swallowed, trying to moisten your dried out throat, and began to croak out a quip about how phenomenal he made you feel, and he jolted back, worry suddenly filling his eyes. “Y/N, baby! Let me get you water, do you need ice?”

It was almost as if what he had done had just hit him. He had fucked you with  _his gun_ , and a frightened thought crossed his mind that maybe he enjoyed it more than you had.  _Oh Six, what if I’ve hurt her, what if she hates me for doing it,_  his brain screamed at him as he quickly filled up a glass and snatched a kitchen towel. He pulled you to a barstool and sat you down, and you giggled again. “Prom, you nerd, I’m oka- _OH!”_ you squealed as he decided the wooden stool wasn’t good enough for you, the woman he’d do absolutely anything for, and he carried you bridal style to the couch. He set you down gently, scrambling for pillows to surround you with, and a throw blanket to put around your shoulders.

You watched with the water in your hands and a fond smile on your face as he grabbed your discarded panties, and picked the knocked over stool, returning it to the proper position, then came back to your side. He helped you slip the underwear back over your legs and hips, a pleasant post-coital ache starting to hit you. At your pained hiss, he moved your legs so you were laying down on the couch. Prompto looked like he was about to have an aneurysm trying to figure out what to say and what to do, so you took hold of his arm, pulling him close to you. “Babe, I’m okay.”

He looked somewhat relieved, but mostly frightened. “But did I hurt you? I didn’t want to hurt you, it just felt like a fun idea and I’m scared I’ve messed up.” He stroked your face and you brought the hand you were holding to your lips, leaving a small kiss on his knuckles, “Never. You’ve never messed up and you know I’d have said something if I wasn’t okay. That was our promise, Prom,” you smiled at him sweetly. “If we didn’t like something or wanted something, we’d talk it out. I never said ‘no’ or ‘stop’, and made it clear that I wanted you to keep going. You. Are. Fine. My nervous nelly,” you chuckled as he breathed a deep sigh, trying to calm himself.

He slowly stood from his spot by you, and you squeezed his hand. “Hey,” you began, “while you clean up the mess you made, why don’t you tell me where this fun new side of yours has been hiding?” He cringed as he began to walk to the scattered clothes.  “Um, well, some of the team I’m leading tomorrow were talking about you,” he said, obviously back to being worried, but it now had an overlying sense of anger.

Your eyes widened. “ _Me?_  What were they saying?”

“One of the new guys to the Kingsglaive is  _really_  good, that’s why he’s coming tomorrow, and said that once you hear about how well he does, you’re going to abandon me for him. A bunch of the other guys, some of them have been a part of the Kingsglaive for a few years, joined in and they teased me about it all damn day,” he said, clenching his boxers a little too tightly. You stood, setting the glass of water down and letting the blanket fall off of you to go hug your boyfriend, who looked like he might be on the verge of tears.

Holding him from the back, you clung to him and said, “Darling, I don’t care if you get your leg broken by a godsdamned fruit fly, nothing would turn me from you. Ever. King Regis himself could tell me to marry Noctis and I’d say no because I’m yours.” His back shook against your chest as he laughed, holding your hands, “Well, Noctis is already pretty occupied with Luna anyway. He was texting me at lunchtime about where he wanted to take her for their honeymoon, he sounded like some lovesick school kid.” Prompto sighed, and turned to hug you back, his head resting atop yours. “I’m sorry I snapped, I just…I never realized how possessive of you I am. You are everything to me, and these fucks in the glaive were talking about stealing you away.”

“Prompto, I’d like you to know that you are also my everything, but I  _need_  to see you snap more often. That was mind blowing,” you both started laughing, your boyfriend relaxing in your arms.

You had an idea cross your mind. Something that would  _really_  bring those assholes down the ladder they had no business trying to climb.

“Babe, what if I come with you tomorrow? I obviously won’t keep you from your mission, but I’d love to see these brats get torn down,” you looked up at him, a playful, competitive smirk on your face. You knew that he couldn’t say no. You had joined more than once on hunts, acting as a nurse and a sort of provider, holding onto extra ammo and spells. That must have been where the glaives had seen you, and you supposed one of them must have snagged a photo at some point that they shared with the new guy.

Prompto looked at you, a hopeful expression unmistakable on his face. “Are you sure, babe? Can you come?”

You nodded, biting your lip and starting to giggle once again as he started peppering your face with smooches. You wondered if you were going to get as possessive as he is, but Prom distracted you from your thoughts as he pulled you close for a deeper kiss.

~~

The drive to Old Lestallum was made a little easier while squished in the truck with the glaives thanks to Prom not letting his hand leave your knee. You had made sure your shirt was low cut enough to show the marks he had left the night before, and to make sure the shits got a good let-down, you wore jeans that  _really_  showed off your ass. No one was going to hurt your man, not while you could do something to strike back at the turds. You wanted to show them that what they were missing, what they would always be missing, belonged to someone they had shoved around.

You stroked Prompto’s arm gently and laid your head on his shoulder, calming his nerves. The drive felt like forever, as you fended off the lewd looks from one man who you could only guess was the newbie glaive. You could see where his ego came from – he had a ruggedly handsome face and seemed to be well built, you could only assume that he had won over many women and men with the winks he was giving you. It was beginning to piss you off, how blatantly he was trying to flirt with a woman  _as she was sat next to her boyfriend_. Never mind that the boyfriend was in charge of the operation he was assigned to.

As you reached the outskirts of the town, the truck came to a screeching halt. “Holy shit, it’s not just a herd of monsters, it’s a  _horde_!” the driver yelled. Prompto switched into command mode, leaping to his feet, and yelling, “You heard him, get out, out now! Oberon, Cleo, you are in charge of making sure the civilians are safe! Hana, Ajax, Esperanza, Phillipus, and Ronan – with me!”

You stayed seated as the group left, noticing that the winking ass had responded to “Ronan,” and filed that knowledge away. You waited until they had exited the truck to climb up the side to sit on the top, aiming to keep yourself from the fray as best as you could. At certain calls, you would toss spells and potions down to waiting glaives. Ronan had the audacity to warp up to you and bow as he took a requested spell from you…three times. Without using any you gave him. At his fourth attempt, you switched on your own command mode: “Fuck off kid, use what you have. You have an objective, go do your damn job!”

 _Oof_ , the face he made in response was absolutely delightful to you. You couldn’t wait to tell Prompto about that.

Whenever you weren’t being asked for some sort of help, you watched him. The way he ran around the beasts to distract them in preparation for a shot, the dives and rolls he made to create openings for other glaives, it was like watching a dancer on a stage. You never tired of coming along to help with hunts. It was magical to watch your boyfriend work.

Watching Prompto purposely use only his revolver, the one he used on you, made you sigh with every round he shot off. It was taking every ounce of your willpower to not touch yourself with each blast. You were definitely planning on bringing that gun back to your intimate nights, because this was a hell of a rush. Watching your boyfriend order the glaives around and finish off bloodthirsty beasts was driving you wild. You noticed a particularly large spiracorn headed your way, and were about to call for Prompto, but he ended it with a single, piercing headshot. He ran to the truck, climbing to the top to grab an enhancement potion, and winked at you as you as he jumped off and back into the battle.

Holy hell, were you getting wet with everything he was doing. You adjusted your sitting position, with your knees bending to the side and one of your feet beneath your hips, so you could secretly push against your clit with the heel of your shoe. This was all you could do in this moment, and you were desperate to get somewhere,  _anywhere_ private so you could let him ravish you again.

Compared to the hunts you had helped with, this one was incredibly intense, but began to race to a fast conclusion when a passing car of hunters joined in. The group began to relax as the last set of saberclaws was cut down, but it wasn’t over yet. You heard a crash from the foliage next to the road, and you all turned to see the biggest reaperking you had ever seen practically leap out, agitated and ready for a fight.

“A reaperking?! What the hell is  _that_  doing down here?!” one of the glaives called out. Prompto silently watched its approach, deep in thought. After a long moment, he broke his reverie, shouting, “Flank him and freeze him! Go!”

You tossed a blizzard spell down to a woman, and she threw it as hard as she could at the beast’s head. A blast of icy wind pushed at you as it cast. In the thick fog, you could barely make out Ronan trying to cut at the tail. You sighed in frustration; he was going to get his ass flattened if he didn’t watch-

“ _FUCK!”_

Out.

Irritated, you pulled out a remedy, and one of the glaives warped to you with him over his shoulder. He laid him down, and returned to the fight. You shoved the potion into his hands, and as he downed it, the blizzard vanished, only remnant breezes left behind. You turned to check on him and for some reason, the idiot still looked like he was trying to flirt. He smirked at you with a bit of blood in his teeth, and upon seeing that the injury was worse than it seemed, you groaned and rolled your eyes. You pulled out another potion to try and get him back to the fight, or at least away from you.

“Y/N! How about this?” you heard Prompto shout.

Grateful for the distraction, you quickly turned your head to watch him jump against the edge of the truck, throw you something, then let out a quick shot of the revolver. The monster screeched in pain as you snatched what he threw from midair, and found yourself holding a bigger gun.

Not too big, but big enough to make you chuckle with a slightly sexual undertone. This was definitely being included.

“Baby, I’m taking the shot!” you called out as you took aim, and Prompto held onto the side mirror of the car to aim with you. Together, you fired, and the shot threw you back. That was a hell of a gun, and you felt your panties sticking to your soaking folds at the thought of this powerful mechanism being used to bring you to completion.

You looked up to see the reaperking take a few shaky steps before finally collapsing, a final cry squeaking out before expiring. You began to laugh triumphantly, “Was that us? Babe! Prom, we need to use this!” He jumped onto the top of the truck, joining you and Ronan. He gave you a victory smooch, and turned to address the group. “Check on the civilians and start cleanup. I’ll help with Ronan,” the glaives and hunters, all looking exhausted, pumped their fists and cheered, glad that the fight was finally fucking over.

Prompto knelt down and you handed back the gun, a snarky look in your eye. He grinned at you, and he said just barely loud enough that Ronan could hear, “You want this?” You hummed your approval and seductively ran a single finger down the barrel before giving him a short but passionate kiss. “You know me so well, babe,” you muttered.

Both of you turned to look at the third wheel, who had his head down as if he was pouting. You angled yourself towards him, and said, “Suck it up, you didn’t seriously think you could take me away from a man who would do anything for me, did you?” You wanted the words to rip him apart. You wanted him to crawl into a hole and leave your love alone. You were Prompto’s, neither of you could be touched by an obnoxious showoff like him.

You wondered if maybe you were being too harsh, or too direct, but damn, you realized you really were getting just as possessive as Prompto had with you the night before.  _No one_  tried to hurt your boyfriend like Ronan had.

You licked your lips, and turned to eye the freckle face you loved. “So, how quickly can we get home?”


End file.
